Fanged Love
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Vampire Bill Cipher can't help but think about the young brunette he met at an adult club. And as he once again finds himself going back, he ends up tieing their fates together after Dipper goes through a traumatic experience only to be found and saved by Bill. What does fate now hold for the two young men as human and beast grow closer together. BillDip and maybe some WillxMabel.


**Fanged Love**

 **Chapter 1**

Bill smirks as he makes his way to the familiar club. This would be his third visit this week going to meet the single brunette that peaked his interests.

Bill wasn't one to indulge in such pleasures so often. Especially at a rundown club in a hick town. But every time he thinks about the confident brunette man he can't help but long to see his face. To pierce his skin. To taste his blood.

Dipper gladly entertained the powerful vampire that now came so often. Dipper could actually say that Bill was one of his regulars. But truthfully, Dipper loved it when Bill visited. He hardly cared about any other vampire customers that came by. Only Bill was able to make him feel so close to death and yet so alive. The feeling as his blood was drained in such a pleasurable way. The way his hungry fangs pierced his skin gently and precisely. The way his golden eyes glowed as he watched him.

Unlike the other vampires, Bill seemed to like his confident attitude. Dipper may fear death, but that wouldn't stop him even when he was in the great Cipher's presence. Bill also seemed to be more gentle with Dipper. Maybe it was because Bill had more self-control being such an old and powerful vampire. But the gentleness only added to the pleasure making Dipper addicted to Bills touch as much as Bill was addicted to his.

Of course, the two men would never admit this to each other.

But things were about to change for the better or for worse as Bill entered the club that day.

His head was held high as there was an immediate hush from the vampire patrons as always. The human servers, getting used to Bill's presence and comforted by Dipper, kept doing their dances or whatever they were doing before he entered. But they did make sure to stay out of his way and not make eye contact as he walked by.

Bill was making his way to the VIP section as he always did when caught a glimpse of something moving in the shadows. His glowing gold eyes saw a few vampires making a hasty retreat from the back out of the club. This wasn't unusual for Bill since many have retreated for their lives in his presence, so he simply ignored the matter unknowing the true reason for their escape.

The old vampire, now in the VIP section, sat down and got himself comfortable. He patiently waited for his scheduled… meal.

Time kept ticking by as Bill started to get frustrated. Usually Pine Tree always hurried to his side, but for some reason he hasn't even come to greet him.

As more time passed, Bill was now getting anxious as well as annoyed when an evil black aura started spilling from his body, showing his turning sour mood. The aura was so thick, that even the human eyes of the servers could see it. Half of the club had emptied, sensing the danger coming from the powerful vampire. None wanted to get caught in his rage if Cipher went on a rampage.

As Bill was about to shout and demand for Pine Tree to be in his presence, a beautiful red-headed woman made her way towards Bill. Bill recognized her, not only as the bartender, but the owner of the establishment. She carried a golden tray with a blood martini. A drink that was not only the most expensive but was the rarest since it was made by the bartenders blood herself. That being said, the drink must have been a special request.

She stepped over the velvet red rope entering Bill's territory in the VIP section.

The redhead walked up with confidence, but he could still see the fear in her eyes. She was brave, but nothing like Pine Tree.

"A special request as forgiveness for the wait…" The redhead said.

Bill looked at the drink then looked at her. He then noticed the redheads wrist as it was still dripping with blood. For some reason she came off a little desperate… so he took the drink and saw the relief in her face.

"And who might you be pretty one?" Bill asked.

"Sir Cipher-"

"Please… Call me Bill."

"Bill… I'm the boss of Dipper Pines or Pine Tree as you might know him."

Bill's eyebrow raised in the mention of his favorite meal.

"I'm also his best friend. Which is why I hope you will accept this drink of my own blood and hold no ill-will to Dipper as he makes you wait."

Intrigued, Bill takes a sip of the drink. It was very sweet and smelled of strawberries. Her blood was indeed a rare specialty and it did please his senses.

"You still havn't answered my question…" Bill said as he took his lips off the martina glass.

The redhead was now fumbling with the gold tray in her hands showing her nervousness.

"W-Wendy Corduroy… B-But those here call me 'Ice Bag'.

"Wendy…" Bill said as his golden eyes glowed before he took another sip of the drink in his hand.

"This is indeed an exceptional drink. You did well and I am pleased with it. So relax… I have no intention of harming you."

Bill watched as Wendy's body began to relax and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But please tell me… Where is my human server who has been given the honor of serving me during my visits?" There was almost a dark tone in his voice that made Wendy shiver.

"He's doing his best to make himself… presentable to you. When I went to tell him of your arrival, he said that his last guests were a bit rough on him. He told me he didn't he didn't want you to see him the way he was so he asked me to take care of you until he presents himself."

Bill finished the rest of the martini in one large *GULP*.

"Did he? I knew he was confident. But I didn't know he could be stupid. Not presenting one's self at the ask of a higher is a death wish for my kind. You and him should both know this."

"Please! I'll entertain you to the best of my ability. Just please don't punish him for it!"

Bill sensed something else behind Wendy's words. It wasn't fear of him. No… She was worried. But why?

"You are worried. But it is not of death or punishment. What exactly has you on edge?" Bill said.

Wendy couldn't hide the surprise in her face. It quickly turned sour as a frown plastered her face.

"He was acting strange. He didn't open the door for me and barely had the energy to talk to me. Ever since the three guests he entertained left the club, I've not been able to do nothing but worry something has happened. When I finally convinced him to open the door…the scars…"

Wendy covered her mouth. Not wanting to say more but also wasn't supposed to Dipper's request.

Bill's eyes glared at the woman as he remembered the three who had left in the shadows after he had entered the club.

"What scars?" Bill questioned darkly.

Wendy not saying anything else only agitated the powerful vampire more.

Bill grabbed her uncut wrist making her drop the golden tray. With a quick and strong fling of his wrist she was now sitting on his lap princess style as his eyes glowed and glared at her.

"You know… I'm not one to be patient with others. The only reason I haven't torn through your neck is because of your relationship with Pine Tree."

"I'm sorry, but he's my friend. He trusts me."

"Even at the cost of your life?" Bill said darkly.

"I won't betray Dipper…" Wendy mumbled sternly as she fidgeted under his gaze, waiting for punishment. Bill could tell she meant it. Though she tried to not look in his eyes, Bill could see a slight glimpse of courage when she spoke of her close friend.

Bill smiled widely showing off his sharp fangs to the redhead.

Somehow it made him happy to know that Pine Tree had such determined and loyal friends.

His glowing eyes dimmed as he was no longer wanting to intimidate the beautiful woman.

Wendy was surprised to find Bill lift her up effortlessly has he began to get up from his seat. He then gently stood her up on her own feet in front of him.

Bill hovered over her. Wendy was tall, but not nearly as tall as Bill. It made her feel like a child as he looked down on her.

"Well, you did your job to entertain me…somewhat. But I think I've waited long enough to see Pine Tree."

Wendy wanted to stop the vampire to Dipper's wishes, but provoking Bill wasn't going to end well for her no matter how she went about it. Besides, she wouldn't be able to stop him now even if she had tried.

" _I'm sorry Dipper…_ " Wendy thought as she watched the vampire make his way to the back of the club.

Bill felt agitated as he walked through the club heading to the back. The other vampires could sense it and made sure to keep their distance from him.

" _What did she mean by scars?_ " Bill thought as his fists tightened. But he already knew. It was obvious but Bill didn't want to think about it.

Dipper had confidence… Which is something only he and a few others would like in a servant. Most wouldn't find it appealing and would prefer to be feared as most were. But Bill was always feared. To find someone who didn't fear him as much was quiet rare.

It was only a matter of time when Dipper would be punished for it by others. So as soon as he was out of eyes sight, he found himself walking a bit faster to where he knew was Pine Tree's quarters.

As he reached the door with a Pine Tree on it, he straightened his yellow and black suit and tie. Took off his top hat and firmly grasped his cane.

After clearing his throat, he gave a couple knocks on the door with his cane.

Bill could hear rustling behind the door as a faint voice said, "Who is it?"

"Your death, unless you open the door." Bill teased in an evil tone. But in the back of his mind, he was quite serious.

But instead of the door opening, Bill was surprised to hear a *CLICK* of the door locking.

"Pine Tree… My patience has already been used up today… Open. The. Door!" Bill said darkly.

Bill again heard rustling on a desk on the other side of the door.

"Please. Please just give me five more minutes." Dipper called out to the vampire. He was no way near ready to see his favorite regular. Especially in the state his last guests left him in.

Bill could hear the pain and weakness in the young man's voice. And to that, Bill noticed the smell of blood seeping from the door. A lot of blood…

"Pine Tree… I swear if I actually have to break down this door…your unwillingness to comply or cooperate with my demands will lead to agenizing punishment." Bill threatened.

"Bill Please! I don't want you to see me…not like this."

Bill could hear a slight sob in the man's voice. Something was wrong.

Bill had never worried before. He never thought someone as powerful and feared as him could ever experience it. There was never a need for such an emotion.

But now…something tugged on the stomach of the vampire's cold body. The way Pine Tree was acting. No wonder Wendy was so worried. But Bill could hear the pain, remorse, regret in his voice. He couldn't hide it from him like he did from Wendy.

Bill didn't like it…None of it. Which was why he lost his composure and kicked down the door off its hinges leaving it flying across the room.

Bill walked into the room as the sight and smell of blood filled his senses.

His anger turned to rage as he looked at the scene before his glowing golden eyes.

Blood…Blood everywhere. Splattered against the walls. Covering the floor. Staining the covers on his bed.

Bills gaze found Dipper sitting at his desk in the corner of his room.

HE was wearing a full body leather suit that showed his body nicely as it hugged his curves. But Bill became more interested in the scars Wendy had spoken of.

Dipper's face was pale and ha three deep scars on his face. Two were used to x-out the young man's birthmark on his forehead. The other sliced through his cheek to the tip of his chin.

Dipper's neck on one side was bruised a dark purple from the rough abuse as his neck was drained. Bill could tell he tried to cover it up with make-up that was on his desk. But it hardly could hide the dark color.

But even after seeing this damage, Bill knew there had to be more. The amount of blood in the room was too much for the scars on his face.

Bill began to step closer to Dipper but Dipper flinched to his movement.

Dipper still hasn't looked at Bill since he entered the room. He couldn't. It wasn't that he was scared. He was ashamed of how he looked. Of how he felt. _Of what they did._ He wanted to be strong and confident as he always was with Bill. But he felt dirty and discarded from what they did. Tears began to fill his eyes because of the pain. The pain of the scars. The pain in his hips. The pain of his exit that they forcibly opened. The pain of Bill's glare as if he already knew and could see right through him.

Dipper closed his eyes trying to hide and keep in the leaking tears as he listened to Bills heavy footsteps as they got closer and closer. It wasn't long until he could sense that Bill was right beside him.

"Did you really think you can hide it? Even from me?" Bill said softly.

Dipper didn't say anything. He acted as if he didn't know what he was talking about. But the tears rolling down his cheeks only betrayed him.

"Take it off…"

Dipper's eyes shot open letting the tears fall to the floor, no longer able to hold them back.

Dipper looked at bill with an expression begging Bill to reconsider his demand for his sake.

Seeing Dipper's hesitation made Bill gently put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. But he quickly retracted it as Dipper flinched and grunted to the touch.

"Pi-…Dipper…Take it off." Bill said gently as blood started to escape around Dipper's ankles from under the tight leather.

"I-I…I can't!" Dipper whimpered.

"It hurt so much just putting the damn thing on… I nearly already passed out from the pain."

"If you don't pass out from the pain… you'll pass out from the blood loss…or worse. So take it off."

Dipper knew Bill was right. But it still pained him that Bill was going to see him in such a state.

Dipper began to unzip the tight leather one piece as the strong scent of blood escaped the suit. But Dipper couldn't go further after unzipping. His body shook from the pain of the physical scars and the mental ones.

His fingers fumbled with the suits tight grip.

He then felt Bill's strong yet gentle grip helping Dipper with the suit. Dipper looked to see Bills face was emotionless as his hands were slowly helping him out of the latex.

First Bill pushed it off his shoulders, revealing the first of more deep scars. The more the latex came off, the more the scars went down Dipper's blood stained skin. His body looked like it had went through a shredder with the amount of scars that covered him. Blood was still leaking from them know that the tight latex ha released them from their prison. Dipper's body trembled to the cold and pain of his skin. And as the last of the latex fell to the floor, Bill could notice the bruises on Dipper's hips. He didn't need to look behind to confirm what had happened.

"How did you think you could entertain me in such a state? You should have had your friend take you to a hospital." Bill said in a dark tone.

"I'm sorry." Dipper painly said.

"Are you going to tell me how you got these scars?"

Fresh tears began to fall down Dipper's cheeks.

"It's my fault. I tried to fight them off." Dipper cried.

"Why did you have to fight them off?" Bill asked. But he already knew from the evidence.

"B-B…Because they wanted more. They wanted more than just a private dance…" Dipper cried.

"T-They…They… They took my…" But Dipper couldn't finish as the emotional scars were too much for him to remember.

Dipper suddenly felt arms wrap around him. He flinched but the grip around him didn't leave.

Bill had never tried to comfort someone before, but he hoped he was doing it right. Seeing the crying and frail young man who used to be so confident made him instinctively want to do something to comfort him. Bill didn't care about the redhead who was watching in the doorway. He didn't care about the blood that was staining his expensive and favorite clothing.

The young man had made Bill feel and do things he had never felt or done before. And as the young brunette trembled and cried into his hug, Bill found himself wanting to do something on impulse again. Something that vampires do only for the ones that they hold close to them.

Bill slowly bent over and gently bit into the untouched side of Dipper's neck. The bite surprised Dipper, but he was fine with it since it was Bill. Even after everything he had been through, Bill's touch was something he loved. Though he didn't know if he could survive with any more blood loss.

But then, Dipper felt a sensation from Bill's bite that he had never felt before. Usually he grows cold from a bite but this time, to Bills bite, a warmness was flooding into his neck and started to flow throughout his body.

The warmness flooded him and Dipper couldn't help but let out a moan in pleasure as Bill injected his blood into Dipper's body.

Dipper's body tingled in the warmness and pleasure until a sharp pain from all his scars made him scream bloody murder. It felt as if his scars had burst into flame! He cried out holding onto Bill as tight as he could, unknowing that the deep scars were starting to heal themselves.

The pain was truly intense but only lasted a minute after Bill had finally drew his fangs from his neck.

Dipper's body ached and was still sore though there were no longer any scars or bruises on his body. He felt weak still. Too weak to stop himself from passing out on Bills lap.

Of course Bill didn't mind. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Bill said to Wendy who was standing in the doorway.

"What did you do to him?" Wendy asked concerned. Not just with Bill…but with the condition of the room as well.

"Something I never thought I would do for a mere human. I injected my blood to heal him. He will still be sore and weak from blood loss, but he should be fine now. He just needs a lot of rest."

"Why? Why didn't he tell me? I knew that they hurt him, but why would he try to hide all of this from me!"

"It wasn't the physical scars he was trying to hide. It was the emotional ones. You heard him of what he confessed what happened."

Wendy started to tear up as she fell to her knees.

"I never thought this would happen. Not to Dipper. Why did I even let him work here!" Wendy cried.

Bill just watched as the tears rolled off her freckled cheeks.

Wendy then looked up to Bill and said, "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I can't imagine what would have happened to him."

"I didn't do what I did for you or for him. I did it for my own selfish reasons. Don't expect such actions to be from kindness. I can guarantee that I won't let him forget it." Bill said darkly.

Wendy began to get chills.

"You humans don't even understand what giving blood to another means. For you to think that I would do such a thing just out of kindness is insulting… But this is neither the time nor the place for such a conversation. What needs to be done now is he needs to be taken home to rest."

"I'm sure when his sister finds out what happened, he'll be best taken care of." Wendy said.

"Sister?" Bill asked intrigued about Dipper's private life. His eyes glowing in curiosity.

"Yes. He has a twin sister. She's the reason he does this stupid and dangerous job… no offense."

"None taken. I know my own kind to know how dangerous this job can be. The lower kind can be… aggressive with their food as you can tell. Especially when their food has _his_ personality."

Bill looked down to see the sleeping Dipper in his lap.

"Dipper always had a loud mouth. And his overconfidence will be the death of him at some point. Even when he's afraid or nervous, he doesn't like to show it. I guess it's a habit from protecting his sister all these years." Wendy admitted.

"It's definitely a job that puts him at the most risk. I'm curious as to why he would join such a line of work."

"Again… it's for his sister. Mostly because it pays well because it's dangerous. Their parents died when they were young making them live under their great uncle's custody. But when he died a couple years back, he left a crippling debt that fell to them to pay. Dipper came to me asking for a job knowing how much it paid. He wants to pay for it himself so his sister doesn't have to worry and won't be in harm's way. But she tries to do her part by running their great uncle's tourist trap across town where they now live."

Bill pulled his phone out and called a cab. Bill then lifted Dipper up princess style and carried him out of his room with Wendy close behind.

As they made it back to the main lounge, all the other vampire guests were gone leaving the servants with less than nothing to do.

"After I heard you break down the door, for some reason our guests suddenly started fumbling out of here for their lives."

"That was probably my fault. I let out some blood lust in my anger in finding Pine Tree in such a state. It was only natural that they would flee for their lives." Bill said as he looked around the empty club.

When Bill made it outside with Dipper, he gently placed him in the cab. He then held the door open and looked at Wendy.

"Do you mind making sure he gets home to his dear sister? I have some… business to take care of. Besides, I'm sure I will be unwelcome when she finds out my kind is what caused all of this."

"Yeah… But I don't think Mabel would be angry with you. You saved him after all."

"I thought I told you not to see it that way… He might as well have made a contract with the devil himself… And it doesn't matter if I saved him from the physical scars. The emotional scars take far longer to heal."

Wendy understood that. Of course she knew that. But she hoped for Dipper's sake that they could just as easily be healed…somehow.

Bill grabbed a card out of his pocket and handed it to Wendy.

"My number. Please inform me on his well-being in due time. And if you find anything is wrong, don't hesitate to call. I will do what I can to help if its needed."

Wendy took the card and got inside the cab with the sleeping Dipper. But as she looked at the card, she looked to Bill and asked, "Why do so much for him?"

"I can hardly understand why I do it myself. But there is one thing I know for sure now after everything that has transpired today… Our fates have now been intertwined, and there is no way of unraveling it. Tell him that when he wakes up."

With that, Bill closed the door to the cab, paid the driver, and watched as the cab left out of his sight.

Bill's fists then tightened in anger as the dark aura surrounded him again.

"Now… On to business. I guess I will have to teach some manners to those who don't know how to treat other's precious merchandise…" Bill said in a dark tone as his golden eyes glowed in the night looking towards the forest. He slowly began to walk, following the three scents that tainted Dipper's room that wasn't the smell of his blood.

 **This story was inspired by 'I don't bite but I heard you might'**


End file.
